I'm the Mafia!
by Jazmin Gato
Summary: Life was normal until his family's house was stormed by men in black. Now he's a PET! Not to mention the pet of a girl he doesn't know and who's dad owns the MAFIA? How's he going to escape? What's this bond thing that connects him to the girl? How does this affect his relationship with the girl? Can he get out? Or will this bonding thing keep him from it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is my first story so i don't really know what to do so yeah...oh well I hope you like it. I'll try to post weekly. if I can write fast enough. Also this is like a prologue and the majority of the story will be Natsu's POV.**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**

Rain dripped into my eyes from my hair blurring my vision. I was soaked yet I didn't stop. The rain stung as it hit my skin, as if mini needles were trying to pierce my skin. But, I didn't stop, not now, not yet. I had to keep going. My life, my future, my friends, all of this depended on it. My life as it once was is now gone from my grasp. Ripped from my fingers like a lollipop taken from a small child. My feet splashed in the puddles on the ground as I ran soaking me further. I had been running for a while now, ever since they stormed my house. I could remember it clearly, though it only happened a few hours ago. Which consequently it did.

I was running along the dark river that ran through the middle of town. If there was any footsteps behind me I couldn't hear them well. Blood pounding in my ears, the rain echoing around me, the rain messing with the smells around me, changing them or cleaning them, my own footsteps the only ones on the street prevented me from hearing anything. All my senses were clouded with one thing.

Survive.

Someone was after me and I wouldn't let them take me without a fight. I turned down any alley hoping the darkness would cover my tracks. I reached the end and made another turn. Right turn. Left turn. Left. Right. Right.

I had to survive. I had to be free so I could find out if he was safe. If he wasn't I need to create a plan to free him.

"_Hey! Flame-brain! It's time to get up!" My roommate/bother called from another room. Although we are not related by blood he's still my brother. I pulled the covers over my head and tangled myself further in the blankets._

"_I don't wanna! The sun isn't out yet. Plus, you can't make me, Popsicle!"_

"_The clouds are covering it, match-stick! That's fine though. I guess I'll have to eat your breakfast."_

_"No way, Stripper! That's mine and you can't have it!"_

_"You can't make me stop unless you're here, fire-breath!" I leaped out of my bed and rushed to the kitchen._

_"'Bout time you got here, slow poke."_

_"Not my problem. Now where's the food?" He sighed and showed me the table. It wasn't set, it just had massive amounts of food on it. I smirked and glanced at him. He smirked back and we raced for the table. We sat and immediately started shoveling food in our mouths. Food flew everywhere but we would clean it up later._

* * *

_Once breakfast was over we sat on the couch playing video games. Neither of us had work today so it was fine to hang out for the day. We often stopped to do random things like go to the bathroom, eat, fight and maybe one more thing. It was maybe about five o'clock maybe five thirty when the chaos started._

_We were on the couch once more playing or watching a movie, I can't remember which, when the door burst open. The door splinter and crack as it was kicked from the outside. Windows burst from the impact of adults throwing themselves through them. We jumped and and looked around the room that was now filling the room with men wearing black._

_Realizing that we had to escape we took a fighting stance. My brother slapped his fist on his palm and cold air began to swirl around them. I lit my fists on fire and glared at the men._

_"Come with us quietly and we won't hurt you." A man said._

_"Like hell we will!" I yelled at him._

_He sighed and shook his head. "Then I guess that leaves us no choice. Ready?! Now!" All the men charged at the same time. With my fist I hit whoever came my way. Several were knocked unconscious while others flew back a few feet before coming back. Though the chaos I heard the man call, "Make sure to take them alive men! We want to be paid for our services this time!"_

_'_This time? What happened last time?' _We continued to fight not really knowing what we were fighting for for. There was only one thing we though of._

_Freedom._

_We fought all around the inside of the house using random objects to help us. Like lamps, chairs, plates, etc, etc, etc. We fought for what seemed like hours before an opportunity arose for me to escape. I found a space where I wasn't fighting and my a window. I managed to get the window open before jumping out of it._

_I hit the ground and heard voices. Just as I left I heard a faint, "Going to need a different...he's a...get me the...find him...alive."_

_Alive__. Good thing they didn't want me dead._

* * *

I turned down another dark alley in hopes of catching my breath. No such luck. I come face to face with a man wearing all black. How they found me escapes me. Several people who wore the same thing stood behind him. The man in front pulled off his hood revealing his ugly face. He had purple hair, green eyes and tan-ish white skin. Okay fine he wasn't really ugly he just seemed ugly to me.

He took a few steps forward,"Come on now. We've caught your friend now it's up to you whether or not we punish him."

"What! How did you catch him so easy?" My surprise was evident in my voice.

"Oh it wasn't easy it was just a matter of strategy I guess."

"Uh, boss? It was extremely hard to catch him."

"I know it was but he didn't know that!" I smirk.

"He does now."

"Thanks to you! Get back in line." He ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"So, you have him but what do you want me? I'm not special. So...why don't you let me go and we can forget this ever happened."

"You're seriously going to just leave your friend in the hands of us? You don't even know who we are."

"Who are you?"

"That isn't important right now. What matters is what kind of friend you are. Obviously not a good one. I guess he should be glad that we're taking away from you. After all you couldn't care less about him, right?"

"Hey! You don't dare speak about him like that. He is my brother not just my friend! And, I wasn't going to leave him with you. I was going to rescue him as soon as you let me be free. So what are you going to say to that you purple grape?!"

"I say you're stupid. What kind of insult is "purple grape"? You, also, just gave us your plan. But it's not to work anyways. Seeing as though I'm going to win."

"How are you going to do that? Shit! Curse your trickery! But, that doesn't matter. You won't win and I will go free. I will rescue him from your evil clutches and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh I think there is. Because while you've been talking one of my men has snuck up behind you."

"What?" I barely had time to process his words. As soon as he said it I felt cold metal grip my wrists. I tried to break them but as soon as I started to use my magic the shackles glowed purple and I could feel my magic energy being ripped away.

I felt the same cold metal grab my ankles and another one around my neck. All of these shackles working together quickly stole my energy leaving me with barely the amount I needed to walk. I try to talk back but no words came out.

I tried again, to break the shackles, without my magic but again the shackles glowed purple and even that energy was taken away. I heard cackling but I could no longer see due to the fact I could no longer lift my head. So I stared at the ground and listened to the cackling of the man.

"You seriously thought you could win? Brains beat Brawn, especially yours, any day. Though there may be some exceptions you are not." They linked the shackles together before dragging me towards some unknown location.

I walked a few steps before I heard a "Watch your step." I stepped up the two steps into the carriage. Or I think it was a carriage. It was some type of vehicle. _Vehicle._ As soon as the word had registered in my mind my face turned green. The churning in my stomach started, and I knew my motion sickness had returned.

"Aw does the little dragon have motion sickness? At least you won't struggle as bad. Not that you could anyway." I growled in response.

The whole ride I was moaning in pain and holding my stomach. Not that they cared. They didn't care about how I felt. I figured that out with the way they talk to me. But they did need me for something. The thing, I don't know. Even with the churning in my stomach I couldn't help but wonder 'What did they want me for?'

**Please review 'cause i want to know how i did. K?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me the author. I had to hold off of writing this. I wanted to post sooner, but I wanted people to read it. Not as many people read it as I thought but its all good, I guess. This section is in the capter's POV. I'm sure you know her name but I won't reveal it until later. I hope you like it as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Hurry up! You're going to miss out!" I was rushing around my room hurrying to get my stuff.

"You don't need anything it's just inside the house."

"Oh right I forgot!" I threw the things I grabbed on my bed and rushed out the door. We were meeting my father in the lower floors. The mansion we lived in was several stories in both directions. I think it was five but I can't remember at the moment due to the fact I was rushing to meet my family. I was already late but it wasn't really my fault. Then again if you actually think about it it was my fault only because I slept in late.

The reason I slept in late was my sisters fault. She forced me to stay up late helping her with her homework. I mean really. We are super powerful she could hire herself a tutor yet she prefers to waste my time and making me spend who knows how many hours helping her with her lame homework. She's 15 and she still needs my help with her homework. She's the youngest of all of us. There's six of us together. Seven if you count my dad.

Finally I reach the lower levels. I found my father and my sisters already waiting for me. I was apparently the last show up.

"Bring them in!" My father shouted. Today the day to pick out our new pets. My sisters and I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. We've had slaves and some of my sisters have had toys but none of us have pets.

It sounds fun to have a pet. So I'm excited. But these you're not normal pets you by at the pet store. Oh no, these pets are special. You have to be the super wealthy or something similar to own these pets. My father, Markov, has been collecting them for a month. Now it was choosing time. We currently stored in front of the window, a one-way window, with them all lined up.

"Demonstration!" Dad yelled again. The guards snapped orders at them and one by one they showed us their powers. Like I said not normal pets. As we were going along the line one of my sisters only shouted "MINE!" We hadn't even gone half way through the line.

"You've chosen already Wendy?" I asked. Wendy had long dark blue hair that reached to her waist. She had to high pigtails holding back her hair. She wore a blue and green dress with little wing shaped cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She had black tennis shoes and a silver necklace with a tornado on it.

"Hey, you don't need to question why I chose already but yes I did. Thank you for noticing." I heard the sarcasm but I shrug in response and the line continued. Not long after another sister, Ezra, coolly said "mine". I glanced at her. I didn't say anything due to the fact she had a somewhat short temper. I blame her scarlet red hair and I swear that she acts bipolar. We had her check once and she came out clean. I don't even know how that works. Next was my sister Juvia. She suddenly got a lovey-dovey as soon as she claimed hers, and knowing her there was no talking to her in the state I didn't even try. She had dark blue hair that curled at the ends as well only a lighter shade of blue then Wendy's. Her raindrop necklace jingled as Juvia continued in her constantly moving lovey-dovey daze. I don't get her behavior. What's so great about raven black hair and dark blue eyes. She's 17 and she's lovey-dovey over her pet.

I couldn't believe my sisters didn't even bother to look at the others. I shook my head to clear my thoughts because we were still continuing. The soon the line was over and my final two sisters and I still hadn't chosen.

"Dad? Is that it? Please tell me that is not it. I still haven't chosen. I don't want to be left behind there's no way I can be or will allow myself to be categorized with her. You know how annoying she can be when she finds out we're equals."

"Oh no my dear, I saved the special ones for last."

"Special?"

"Oh yeah. These ones are super special. It took a little extra work to catch them."

"Sounds exciting. Bring them out." I told the guard. He nodded and carried out the order. The door opens and three more stepped out. My last two sisters spoke up and I followed suit. The rest were sent away and dad looked over our choices. I really don't get why that was necessary. Whether he liked my choice wasn't up to him. I would have kept him either way. I look at my pet. He still had to chains on only because I didn't know why they're on for in the first place. He also had bright sharp looking spiky salmon colored hair. It was intriguing to say the least. I mean it was unusual to see someone with salmon hair.

Saying that brought another thought to my head. All of the pets had odd colored hair, as well as my sisters had their own odd colored hair as well. I had no clue where the colors even came from. Mom was a brown-haired woman and dad was a blonde. I fingered my key necklace that was always on me. Each of my sisters had one as well. Every one was a different shape and none were identical for a reason.

Each of our necklaces held a purpose. The whole purpose was for when we were out on the town, for those who didn't know our names. People often saw our clothes and our necklaces, yet never our faces. We all strike fear into the hearts of our victims, our necklaces are like our identification. Which is why they symbolized our magic. Yes, we had magic as well but is not to be expected?

Our magic was different from each other as well. Despite the fact that we share the same blood, but that and some of our ages was all we shared. We all had different styles of clothes, speech, attitude, personality and mind-set or thought process, as that sounds better. Wendy, for instance was 15-years-old and always wore the wing shaped cuffs, the necklace the shape of a tornado and wore her hair up in ponytails.

Some of the other styles were not as cute as hers. Ezra, the 19-year-old and the oldest, always wore her armor, wore a necklace with the sword and always had her hair down. She often acted like our mother, or tried at least. She wasn't good at it to put it nicely. I would say it's because of how close in age we are. I'm not sure how our mother even managed it half the time.

I move my gaze to Erza's pet. It had blue hair, a weird red tattoo on his right eye, and brown eyes. I noticed how each pet had something unique about them. My pet's was obviously the salmon colored hair. Another example was Wendy's pet. He had dark purple hair and ocean blue eyes. Who has natural purple hair. Ok fine lots of people just not this shade.

"I approve. I'll see you all later. Take care of your humans– I mean pets. I don't want them to die. After all I spent all those months looking for them."

I heard a hissing noise and looked for the source. I looked at the pets and found the culprit. He had long spiky black care that reach down his back. He had lots of piercings, too many for a normal person, all over his face and piercing red eyes. I've was the second of the special three. scowled at my dad and I saw a hand smack the back of his head. The hand belonged to none other than me sister Levy. Levy was the same age as me, 17. Her necklace was in the shape of a book.

The final pet was the most polite one. He had a fur coat with blond hair and a jagged scar on his right eye that looked like a lightning bolt. His eyes were a stormy gray and looked very bored claimed by my other older sister Mira. She was 18 and loved people. Torturing people that is. Her nickname: the she-demon. She had a necklace in the shape of a morphing star. I never understood how her necklace looked like that. Yet, that's exactly what it looked like. Her torture methods were unorthodox and had a huge variety. Something it was with words other times it was with tools. She tortured anyone and everyone which included her family.

My sister's next words brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'll see you later, father. We'll take care of our humans." Wendy repeated. Yes, you heard that right. I would-be-pets are actually humans. But they belong to us. Their lives are in our hands and they can't escape. They are on a leash not being able to leave our sides. Just one of the many perks of living in this house. I nodded and started walking down the hallway towards my room. I held my pet's chains my hand and several guards followed me. Why they were still following me, I had no idea. As he walked he seem to lifeless. His head was down, his arms hung at his sides, and his feet dragged along the carpet. I felt bad for my pet. Finally we got to my room and I was relieved. The guard closed the door and cast a spell on the room before returning to his post guarding the door.

They took off the chains and almost immediately he snapped his head up. He saw that his chains were off and ran to the window. He tried to jump through only to find he couldn't. They had enchanted the window as well. I stood in the corner-ish watching his actions as he tried escape. At one point he tried to use fire to burn the room. I continue to stand there amused as he tried to attack the guards. Suddenly he sniffed the air and turned to me.

He must've seen me because he stalked up to me and grabbed onto my collar. Then he lifted me a few feet in the air. The guards were about to advance but I held my hand up to stop them. They froze in place and he looked at the guards in a questioning manner. With his gaze off of me I shifted my hand in my right sleeve. He opened his mouth to speak but I spoke first.

"Night-night dragon." I then took the needle out of my sleeve and stuck it into his neck. The look of shock and, or pain crossed his face before I inserted the contents of the needle into his bloodstream. Seconds later he loosened his grip and slide to the ground in front of me. I stepped away if he fell on his back with a loud thunk.

"Are you alri–"

"I'm fine. Just give me the collar. Also bringing a large dog bed, and dog accessories. He may not be a dog but dog toys should be enough to entertain the dragon. My Dragon. No one comes near without my orders. That means food, beds, entertainment, and health. Understand?"

"Yes, empress."

"Wrong daughter." I say sing-songly. I snap my fingers and the guards took him away. Just not to be killed. I did not permit or promote that. That we went to my sisters job.

**Don't forget to review. I want to know your opinions but you don't have to. Also if you find some misspelling just note I'm a horrible speller. Also if you find something that doesn't make seems like it shouldn't be there like a word that sounds like something else also note that i used the voice control on my phone as well so sorry.**

**~Brought to you by Nalurocks1625**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys. I can't keep track of the days! It's really hard to. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also I would totally appreciate it if you would review my story. I want to know what was wrong, what you liked, and if there is something I need to fix. Also, I am not a Lissanna hater just a NaLi hater so...yeah. Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail**

**~~Boy's POV~~**

I groggily opened my eyes. Brightness filled my vision forcing my eyes closed again. I groaned as I became aware of the pain in my neck. I sit up the find myself on the floor, one of the reasons for the pain in my back. The pain in my neck was still there as I rub the area to make the pain go away. As soon as I did I felt something different, that shouldn't be there.

I touch it and it shifts with my fingers. It felt cold and leathery at the same time. Unable to contain my curiousness I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and the only thing that I saw that was new was a needle mark and a… Collar!? _What is this thing doing here? _As I try to take it off it shocks me.

"Ow!" I jerk my hand back as a sudden pain spreads to the rest my body and dissolving seconds later. _What happened while I was out? Wait! Who knocked me out?! Must have been that blond chick. She's the only one who got close enough to do anything._

I rub my neck again and decide to check out the room. After all I still had no idea what this room was about. It was an extravagant but it wasn't simple either. The room was a mix between pink and black. The walls are black with pink skulls, the bed was similar with white skulls instead of pink. All over the walls were various weapons of various time periods. The dressers were wood in the carpet was normal.

At the foot of the bed there was a thing that looked kind of like a dog bed. _What's with the dog bed? Does she have a pet? I wonder what it is._ The thought occurs that I was the pet but was quickly dismissed. I yawned still feeling tired from earlier. My assumption was the needle.

I wanted the bed and started towards it. **Don't do it. Take the dog bed. It's safer for the moment. Also, look at way everything is set up. Take the dog bed. **I shrugged. I guess I could sleep in the dog bed. Plus, it looked more comfy. So I jumped onto it and curled into a ball and let my tiredness take over.

**~~Girl's POV~~**

A while ago I had left to tend to some important items that didn't require my pet. I was in a meeting when I got an alert. I checked my phone and it read: 'tried to take off collar.' I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. Then I turn my attention back to the meeting. This was one of the several I went to a week. This one was about what to do with her new pets and about the debts that were owed.

"When is the deadline?" Levy asks. The participants of the meeting was me, my sisters, and my father.

"It's tonight at 8 o'clock sharp." Just so then I shut my hand in the air and shouted, "thought!"

"Which is what exactly?" Juvia commented. I almost glared at her before continuing.

"Since we have to wait till eight why don't we bring our pets to collection? That way they can see what happens if they try to escape or betray us." My eyes glittered as well as rest of my family. We didn't always love violence. But that was before mom died. We used to be a non-violent family. However, upon my mother's death my father turned cold.

We quickly followed suit. He kept all of our happiness inside our house, but even that wasn't as bright as it used to be. Most would assume our father return cold towards us. That he would neglect or abuse us or not notice anything we do. Yet, it wasn't like that at all. In fact he drew us closer to him.

He didn't want us to leave him like mom did. As a result he turned against the outside world. He blamed of them for our loss and not wanting blame on our family my sisters and I did the same. We hoarded our money, began to get others in debt and have them owe us, and began to grow an army. We slowly over the years became a huge mafia. The largest in the world. Now our names are everywhere and everyone knows what we are capable of.

"That is a marvelous idea. I assume that each of you wish to show your dominance." We nodded eagerly. "Very well it is settled. Go take care of your pets until collection."

"Yes father." We say in unison. Then we broke off into our separate directions.

**~~Boy's POV~~**

When I woke for the second time almost all of the pain was gone. I rose to my hands and knees before stretching. Just as I finished your erasing all traces of pain a new smell floated to me. It smelled of strawberries and vanilla. I turned to see a book covering the face of the person sitting on the bed. They moved book and I saw the girl from earlier. The blonde who I assume and somehow knocked me out. She smiled.

"Glad you're awake." She slowly leaned towards me with an outstretched hand. I wanted to move but something in her eyes said to stay. Then she rubbed/scratched the area behind my ear and slightly above my neck. I was surprised she was gentle and that it actually felt nice. Unconsciously I purred. I didn't realize until second later when she giggled. My I snapped open and I jumped off the bed. Her giggling stopped and something else filled her eyes.

"You're very obedient. Dragon." I narrowed my eyes and slowly began to back away. **Don't say anything. It's a trap. Don't say anything. **I reached the door and reached for it while keeping my eyes on her. Her tone held and was full of power and authority. Her attitude said she was in control of everything she wanted.

The black, pink and skulls and the weapons that decorated the room told of how she love violence, weapons and torture. Her personality could make people do whatever she desired. Which for me was very unsafe. Even her clothes had a secret message. They screamed 'don't mess with me or your regret it.'

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you're intimidated." Upon hearing those words my back straightened, but my eyes remained on her as I continued back towards the door. She stood and made her way towards me. My back hit the door and I tried the knob but it was locked. Now her chocolate brown eyes locked onto my freezing me in place.

"Let me make a few things clear. One, you are my pet dragon. Two, you _belong _to me. Three, your life is in my hands and I choose whether you die or not. Four, do you _will _obey everything I tell you. Five, you will _not _obey _anything _anyone else tells you _but _me. Your orders come from me and me alone. Questions?"

When I don't answer she continued. "No? Good, now come." When she finished with the fifth rule she walked to one of the dressers. That is where she currently stood with something in her hand. I still didn't move. Her eyes turned cold.

"Need some motivation?" She pulled out her phone, typed something, and hit a button. The shock sensation from came back quicker and more painful than before. My body jerked before the pain disappeared. I had managed to keep the expression of my pain to a low quick groan.

"I don't like doing that, you know. It isn't nice to harm your pets." She walked forward until she was right in front of me. She ran her long nails down my cheek and neck.

It sent a shiver down my spine but I remained still. **Don't worry. Its part of a plan. Just go with it. It's safer. You'll thank me later. **_Wait. This is the third time I've heard this voice? What is going on? What is that?_ **What THAT is, is nothing you need to concern yourself with. You'll figure it out later. **_What is that supposed to mean? _My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the object in the girl's hand.

"A leash?" I rasped. My throat was dry and it was making it painful to speak and my words horse. She handed me a glass of water which I gladly drank.

"So the dragon can speak. Yes, a leash. I hate to use it but we wouldn't want to to run away. Now would we? But, to be honest I really hate the leash." As she said this she fingered the dagger that hung at her side.

She looked at her watch and said, "Time for collection." With a look of confusion I followed her out the door. As we walked down the long hallway I gazed at everything around me. Suddenly I bump into something soft. I turn to see that she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked.

"You eat fire?"

"What?"

"Do you eat fire?"

"What type of question is that?" I ask her.

"A good question." I didn't respond, again. She sighed.

"I saw your magic. I can see the dragon in you. I know…." She leaned in close to my ear, "…that you are a fire Dragon slayer." She pulled back for continuing. "So my question remains. Do you eat fire?" I nodded.

"Was that so hard? Now here, eat this." She held a stack of flaming papers. **Go with it. Trust her. **

"Why? And where did these come from?" My curiosity passed over my consciousness, letting me speak.

"_SHE'S _coming." Her tone held so much disgust I couldn't stop myself from scrunching my nose. She noticed and smiled. Her smile was pretty compared to what I've seen.

"Also, she wants what I have. So when she sees you should try to take you away from me. Which means you have to be at full power. I know that sounds off but she uses other methods." The burning flames were still looking the paper. I slowly took the paper and she took off the leash.

"I don't think you need this. Oh and by the way. Walk by my side _not _behind or in front of me." I nod and we walk down the hallway with me by her side. We continued walking and my curiousness flared up again.

"What does it mean to be your pet?"

"Well for starters the basics. So doing what a normal dog does." I was about to say something when she continued. "But, there are parts that are way different. For one, you are a dragon. Two, When you were fully trained you can do things for me. And I don't mean dog training like that or stay. I mean _special_ training." She added. I was about to ask another question when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Now what do we have here? Does Little Miss Perfect have a new toy? Why didn't I get one?"

"You will get your soon enough."

"But...I want mine now. However, The only one that is near is this one." She rubbed the same spot that the blond girl had earlier but this felt different. I didn't like it. **She hates us. She doesn't care for you. You're just an object to her. Don't trust her. There is only one you can trust. **I drew back and growled at the new girl.

At that point I realized how I trusted- I was yanked from my thoughts at her next words.

"Dog. Come here." I stayed where I was. **Don't move. Don't give in. Remember the rules. They will save your life. **Some of the rules flashed through my head. _You will obey everything I tell you. You will not obey anything anyone else tells you but me. Your orders come from me and me alone._

"Tell your dog to obey me." _So her name is Lucy._

"No. I told you that you will get your own."

"Well too bad. I want that one." She pointed at me. She was inches from me. I growled and it extended hand. I was internally shocked as the taste of blood filled my mouth. She jerked her hand back when she get my teeth break her skin, drawing blood. **Good. Show your loyalty. Prove you're a dragon NOT a dog.**

I may not like this house, or how rudely I was brought here, or most the family, but that felt so good. The surprise in her face, the taste of her blood, the fact that she now knows my loyalty. As the blood slid down my throat I felt it stir something inside of me. _Yet, her blood tasted disgusting. I'm glad I'm not a vampire. That would be horrible. Maybe. I wonder-_

**Excellent. You might actually pull this off. Take that you stupid pet stealer! **Lucy chuckled. It me it sounded like beautiful bells, and I loved it.

"Looks like he has chosen. Good luck. You'll need it."

"I don't care if it's chosen. If you don't hand over the dog I will take it by force!" **I knew it! I was right! She doesn't care! She is a liar! Lucy isn't! She will protect us. She is the third and the last that will truly care for you. Others may in the future but not after they fear you. She will never fear us. PROTECT HER. And never let her go. EVER. **

Something inside me snapped. I think it was that voice's fault. I duck behind Lucy, wrap my arms around her waist, and peer at the other girl over Luce's shoulder. My tail curled protectively around the both of us. Hardly noticing I had a new tail I glare are the girl who was staring at me in shock. Just then Luce's phone buzzed and she answered.

"Yeah, what do you want?... Of course it's me! Who else would it be?... I know that! It's not my fault I got held up by Lissanna... No, you will tell her 'cause she won't listen to me... Actually that will work way better." _Lissanna. Now I know her name. What kind of name is Lissanna? It sounds like lasagna. I hate lasagna. And Lissanna. Ha! That's funny._ Then a booming voice exploded from the phone. It was a good thing that Lucy was pointing to Lissanna.

"LISSANNA! Leave Lucy alone! We have plans and I don't want you to screw them up! Unless you would prefer it if she didn't keep her plans then of course you would be punished."

"But Uncle!"

"NO BUTS. He is her pet and she will keep him until he does something stupid and she drops him! NOW LEAVE HER TO PLANS."

"Yes Uncle." With that she turned away and left. I was still latched onto Luce, glaring and growling in the direction lasagna- I mean Lissanna.

Her short white hair irritated me. Her semi-pretty face was burned in my mind and labeled as an enemy. The color if her clothes had turned up my rage dial. How I hated purple. Then, her slutty clothes had told me that she uses her not-so-good looks to get what she wants. Not like that would help her.

"Stop growling and let go." I stopped growling and tightened my grip. I heard her breathing skip before becoming normal. **Don't let go. This is the perfect chance. Show people she is yours and nothing can pull you away from her. **She sighed and started walking apparently knowing she wouldn't be able to get me off.

I shift my tail to allow more room for walking for the both of us. _Wait a minute. Tail? When did that happen? _I fell in step with Luce to avoid tripping. **Don't worry about it. It's all part of the bond. Nothing bad will happen due to the tail. Just relax. **I felt the tension leave my mind and I stared and glared at everyone and everything that we pasted.

Some gave me weird looks while others cowered in fear. Finally we came to a pair of large brown doors. They looked like pure polished oak. I guess it's time to meet the family.

**So if you can't tell the separate font is a different voice in Natsu's head. I don't know what to call it, whether it's instinct or some other thing so I would love the help. Also if you have any ideas for me I would love to read them. So don't me afraid.**

**~Peace Out! Brought to you by Nalurocks1625**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! It's me the author. So I finally finished chapter 4! Well, actually I already had it written I just had to type it. It's that way with most of my stories. I have it written just not typed. Also for those reading FTP(Fairy Tail's Protection?) just know that I am having some trouble writing the fighting scene sooo...yeah.**

**Another thing, I might be posting a new story but I can't choose which one. It's a tie between Dragon Boss and The Space Between. So if you have a preference I would love to know. Do me a favor and review 'cause I want to know if I made any mistakes. So Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: None of Fairy Tail's rights go to me**

She pushes the doors open and I instantly feel multiple eyes on me. She ignored them and kept waking. The chairs I saw looked like throne chairs. If that's their name. All except one held girls. Must be her sisters. They are nothing compared to Luce. Wait what? What did that mean? Oh well. She walked to an empty chair and stood by it obviously wanting me to let go. I didn't. So instead I sat with her on my lap. I flexed my tail and repositioned it. I guess that's when they officially saw my tail because they gasped when they saw it.

"Um. What's going on there Lucy?" A girl with short blue hair asked. Her hair was held back by an orange headband. It matched her orange tank top and dark jeans.

"Oh. This?" She pointed to me while I glared at them. They nodded.

"Well. Lissanna said she would take him away and this happened." She gestured to me.

"Yes, you may speak." The same girl asked.

"I'm surprised you have bonded to her already, Salamander."

"What are you talking about metal–face?" I growled. I knew that voice. It belonged to my annoying older cousin, Gajeel Redbox.

"I mean that you have bonded. It must be in the sense that you internally can't stand the thought of leaving her in any way, shape or form. You hate the fact of leaving her or being taken away from her."

"That isn't true. Plus, how would you know that? That whole sentence sounded weird."

"Oh yeah? Then let go. Metallicana told me all about this stuff. And the reason the sentence sounded weird is only 'cause you can't understand it." **Don't let go. He wants to separate you. Don't let go.**

"No."

"Why not? 'Cause you know what I said is true."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. It's not my fault there is a voice inside my head saying 'don't let go.' So… Shut up Metal Freak, before I pound your stupid FACE into the PAVEMENT." Everyone stared in shock for a moment before Gajeel broke the silence.

"I would like to see you try Match Stick." I was about to reply but the voice interrupted my thoughts.** Don't give in. This is what he wants. Don't give it to him. You have her, don't let her go. Everything will be fine.** I instead attacking, I nuzzled my face in her neck inhaling her sweet scent.

"What? Are you too scared?" I snap my gaze towards him and glare. I refused to say anything to him.

"Yep, you're too scared. You know I could beat you to a pulp. What are you doing? Showing off how weak you are to your master?" **It's time for war. We will show her how strong we really are. Go Sikkim.**

With that I slipped out from beneath Luce hardly moving her. I missed the look of surprise on Luce's face as I launched myself at Gajeel. I didn't waste a second and he was caught off guard. I grabbed his shoulders and gravity pulled us to the ground. With one hand I punched him in the face twice before he kicked me in the stomach and launched me a into the air. It didn't have much force and only sent me a few feet. I twist myself in the air and land on my hands and feet.

"That all you got?" I taught. Gajeel wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and smirked.

"You know it's not. IRON DRAGON ROAR!" He shouted. It was about to hit me when I used my tail to slice through it. It immediately disbursed leaving a shocked Gajeel.

"That….Isn't….p - possible."

"Is now. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I rushed forward clipping him in the jaw. The force throws him into the wall off to the right of the fancy chairs. He didn't catch himself and crashed into the wall.

"Enough." A voice called.

However, I didn't hear it due to a "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS SALAMANDER!"

"I Don't Have Any Money, Stupid!" I shout back. He launches at me, but I was ready. When he grabs my shoulders I tumbled with him and we rolled punching and kicking each other until I felt a pain in my neck. It was the collar, I know, but it was more intense than the previous times.

"AAHHH!" I yell. I broke away and sank to my knees. It left my neck numb and I hated it.

"I said enough! NOW, come, stand here, and DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" Her tone was full of rage but at the same time it was calm. However beneath it all was disappointment. I could hear it. _This is my fault._ **No! This can't be! This is horrible! She HAS TO accept us! She HAS TO! No one else will!** _How positive._ **This is all Gajeel's fault! HE SHALL PAY!** _Not with Luce mad at us._ **She will hate us! She will never love us!** We heard the disappointment. Disappointment. Sad. Mad. _What can I do with Luce mad at me?_

I hung my head as I made my way back to her. Yet I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with me. Ever since I had been captured I have had this voice in my head that wasn't my own, cared what some stranger thought of me, have had a small change in my personality, and have grown a fricken tail. What was next? I stood in the corner of her throne and felt something move against my lower back. I glance back to see my tail recideing. Great. Just great.

"Levy! Control him, otherwise there will be more than one body in the dumpster tomorrow! And it sure as hell won't be me or my dragon! Got that?" Everyone except me flinched. I could almost feel the sadness roll of me in waves. Yeah. It was so powerful that even I, the cause, felt it. I still stood with my head hanging low. My thoughts were so focused on the disappointment that I almost missed her calling me.

"Dragon. Dragon!" My head snapped up and it took a step. She flicked my forehead, which hurt surprisingly bad, but I didn't move despite the pain. She might have noticed but didn't give any action.

"Come when you are called dragon. Now, name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Summer Dragon." She mumbled under her breath. She continued in a normal voice.

"Fitting. Names, all of you." They took a step forward when it was their turn and listed their names in order. Gray Fullbuster. Jellal Fernandez. Gajeel Redfox. Laxus Dreyar. Romeo Conbolt. I still hadn't move from my spot when she flicked me. I don't know why but the disappointment I heard was still in my head. My sad aura still hadn't changed and I'm sure the others noticed.

"Dragneel. Stop sulking. You're forgiven. Also, collection is starting so be quiet." I felt my spirits skyrocket. I hate standing here. _Where else could I stand and still be visible? I got it!_ I moved forward and sat across like in front of her chair. I felt the stares from the others but I ignored them.

"Let him in." Dad told the guard. The guard opened in the tall fat-ish man came in.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed while I scratched my face and disgust. I smelled something odd. It had a sort of rancid smell. Something was wrong, and didn't belong.

"Go. Fetch." I look over to see Gray walking to the man. Just then my brain registered to small. Poison. How I knew that was beyond me. There wasn't enough time to yell out, maybe there was, but I launched myself at him. Just as he reached for the money I jumped on Gray's back.

As he lands on his face I kick the other guy in the stomach. The large stack of money in his hand in the air it hits the guy in the face as they landed. After second nothing happened and I feared I was wrong. Then the smell of burning flesh and interrupted my thoughts.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed. I looked at him. The spot the money touched was red and bubbling. His brown hair was slowly turning green and he was holding his chest where his heart was. Gray stood angrily and he walked over to me. Anger rolled off him in waves.

"What's the deal, fire breath!? Why'd you–" The words died in his throat. He looked at the body that was now foaming at the mouth. Large wrinkles showed on his face as if he'd aged some years. His clothes were more baggy on his slowly pailing skin. With Gray staring at the body like an idiot I walked back to Luce and sat in front of her again. With the money encased with ice, Gray walked back to another blue haired girl.

"We are so done with this method. Whose brilliant idea was this anyway?" A redhead questions.

"Um. I think it was Lisanna's." Levy answered.

"Juvia thanks she should never be involved with this again." The blue haired girl by Gray spoke up. I noticed that she spoke in the third person. Unusual but not enough for me to do anything more than acknowledge it.

"Agreed."

"Why are we doing collection like this anyways?" It was a woman with white hair at this time.

"Lissanna begged dad, and since she "doesn't do anything involving the gang" dad made us do it this way." Luce was scowling as she said this.

"Where is he anyways?" Someone asked. I was unable to determine who was because I was looking for him as well. Yet he seemed to not be anywhere in the room.

"Wasn't he just hear a second go? Like a literal second ago?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. He was." The scarlet haired woman spoke.

"Then where is he?"

"I have no idea." The white haired girl said.

"Oh that is so helpful." The redhead said sarcastically. I wish they would say the names would have to use their hair color.

"Hey don't use that tone with me Mira." _Yes. One less hair color._

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it Erza?" _Yes. And another one._

"Um guys? We still need to do collection. We didn't even accomplish our goal yet." A third bluenette, standing by Romeo, interjected. _Why are there so many blue haired girls?_

"Then we are going back to normal fits." Erza decided.

"Capricorn! Get the limo ready please?! Also, don't forget the watermelon!" Luce yelled. What amount? What do they need a watermelon for?

"Yes Miss Lucy." A man in a suit who stood at the door, now raced out of it. Luce stood and walked toward the same door, with me at her side.

"Come sisters, we still have a show to put on." The stood in unison and walked in it too. Their "pets" in tow a few steps behind them. When we walked outside the man in the suit was standing next to a long black limo.

Luce got in first and when I followed someone grabbed my shoulder. I immediately turned and growled at them. They jerked back their hand and took a few steps back. I'm not sure who it was, it might have been the man, or the sisters, or the "pets". Without turning and climb into the limo backwards. Once inside I turned to face Luce. She had a small look of shock that changed to a smirk a second later.

"Feeling attached, are we?" _What?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Before she could reply with her sisters climbed in. I then snaked myself beneath Luce and she ended up on my lap with my tail around her legs._ Tail? Oh, that's what she meant by attached._

More of her sisters came in followed lastly by the "pets". It was then that I noticed a layout of the limo. It had a short seat on the back, like a normal car, and two longer seats along the sides and a small long table down the middle. At the end, by the divider was a door on the driver side passenger side.

Windows lined the three sides not including the divider thing. Luce and I sat at the back, I think, and the girls lined up on one side while the boys sat on the other side. I smirk at my current position or their awkwardness. I'm not really sure which one.

"Uumm... Lulu? Why is h-"

"Don't ask. He did this as Juvia came through the door. You guys should really leave him alone. Otherwise, this happens!" She lifted my tail slightly before dropping it on her legs.

"He acts normal without the tail; With it he attaches himself to me. Who knows what could be the next thing!" She threw her hands in exasperation.

"Tell him to let go." Levy suggested. By this time the car was moving and Gajeel and Laxus looked a bit green. Gajeel more than Laxus. Fortunately, I was too busy glaring at people to notice the same thing inside me.

Luce shrugged. "Natsu let go."

"No." Was my reply.

"Natsu, let go this instant."

"No."

"Let go or else."

"No. I can't leave you." **They want us. They want to take us away. They hate you.**

"They want me. I won't let them." I whispered in her ear. She sighed.

"See? That didn't work."

"Pry him off." Erza said. When Luce tried that I tightened my grip. When she was gasping for breath and said she wouldn't do it again I let her breath.

"What if you-" They kept bouncing around ideas which made me sleepy. She experimented with some and failed. Black edged my vision as I started to close my eyes. I tightened my grip slightly before blackness washed over me.

**Yea! I like this chapter. One of my favorites is in the future, I can't wait! Don't forget which you would want to read: Dragon Boss or The Space Between. Can't wait for your feedback. Also something went weird when i tried to save this. It added every keystroke or something. It was a pain to fix everything so if you see something that is weird blame the computer and tell me. I will fix it as soon as possible.**

**~Peace Out! Brought to you by Nalurocks1625**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG GUYS! I am so SORRY! First it was writer's block, then laziness, then, finals week. But it's done! I'll try harder to type it up sooner next time. Also, special shout out to **_**NatsumiDragneel7**_ **for showing me how you actually love my story. Anyways, on to the story! Yea! I love you all!**

**~~Chapter 5~~**

**~~Gray's POV~~**

I sat across from my "master", as she forces me to call her. She wasn't looking at me but rather, at her sister. Adopted sister from what I could tell, or not. Who knows? I sat quietly not wanting to cause anymore trouble. I know I sound whipped but that totally was NOT it. If anything I feared for my life. I already caused a lot of trouble. I shuddered as a flashback started. No. I refused to think of this right now. Suddenly I hear snoring. It was soft and barely audible. Maybe it was due to a lack of other pressing thoughts that I heard it. I glance around wondering if I heard correctly.

Everyone seemed to be in their correct spot. The men on one side, the women on the other side, Lucy on Natsu's lap, Natsu sleeping...hold up. Natsu sleeping? Bingo. I look at him and see his face was nuzzled into the blonde's neck. Her hair was the only barrier between his face and her neck. It made it hard to see if he was actually sleeping. It was a bit disturbing knowing him as long as I have.

I mean, before Lucy, he never was attracted to any girl. He didn't even look at any with perverted intentions like most males do. I've known for as long as I can remember and he never had any bond with ANY girl. While Igneel taught him fire dragon slayer magic, he had been teaching me about dragon heritage, past ancestors, and other non-fighting essentials. I mean you can't blame Igneel. He would've taught Natsu those things if he had the attention span longer than a sparrow's and the only thing Natsu could learn was fighting. So far no one, except Natsu, knows of the knowledge that I hold this knowledge and I prefer to keep it that way. The information I had was for Natsu and Natsu alone.

It was true Natsu never acted like this and what that metal punk Gajeel said is also true. I just never expected it to happen now or this soon. However, it wasn't like I could do anything about it now. He even managed to avoid his motion sickness. Which I would be making fun of if he was awake and I was not worried about my health. The girls were still bouncing ideas, some they actually thought would work. I still haven't figured out how he was able to move like a snake and slip underneath her without moving her too much. The bond he managed to create with Lucy is still a mystery to me.

Soon we pull up to a tan house with a black roof. The grass was dead and the plants were withered. It had a chain link fence and tinted windows. Bricks lined the the outside and the front door was red. Not a pretty sight if you ask me. The engine turned off and the girls turned to us. Natsu stirred in his sleep.

"Here are the rules for Collection." Master started.

"One, don't talk unless given permission from your person." Erza added. Natsu cracked an eye open.

"Two, bad behavior will not be tolerated." Wendy.

"Three, if we are disobeyed the consequences will be great." Levy

"Four, if you think we're bluffing we will demonstrate our demons on you." Mira.

"Five, if your person is in trouble, help them. Not that we'll need it." Lucy. Natsu stretched and pretended he wasn't sleeping.

"Good, now that this is over, lets go." The boys got out first followed by the girls with Natsu and the blonde in the back. However, as we walked the formation changed to everyone following Lucy. God, I hope Natsu has a clue on what his is going.

**~~Natsu's POV~~**

"Good, now that this is over...let's go." I saw the guys get out followed by the girls. I let Luce go long enough for her to get out to of the car before latching on once again. **That's right don't let her go. **

The smell of fear and rusted metal was overwhelming. She sighed as she found she couldn't escape me. She walked to the front door, leading me and the others inside the house. Luce kicked down the door loudly hopefully startling the occupants. We walked in and scanned the area. They must not've seen the target 'cause we split up soon after going in different directions.

"O'Hare! I know you're here! You can't run from me! Your payment is overdue! It's time to pay up! I don't want this to get ugly and neither do you! I suggest you come out sooner or later! I prefer sooner!" Faintly I heard floorboard creaking off to my right. As I look sharply Luce looks at me as I turn my head sharply to the left. As I turn again I hear a small clicking coming from all directions. It was as if someone or some people had cocked their guns at the same time.

_Guns? Why am I hearing guns? _**Something is off. Something doesn't belong. Danger. Danger is coming. Danger is near. **_What do you mean? _**Something is going to harm Luce. Something is going to kill her.** _Kill her? _The clicking sound suddenly made sense in my head.

"NNNOOOO!" I felt a sharp stab of pain in my lower back right above my tail as I grab Luce and curl into a ball. The next sound I heard was countless bullets being shot from multiple guns from multiple angles and the same time. Luce is shaking and pulling herself into a tighter ball against me. Yet, I doubt it was from fear or solely from the guns. Maybe it was from my closeness, or the suddenness of the situation, or the fact her pride was hurt from needing to be saved by the pets she just barely got.

However, I couldn't say for sure. What mattered was that she was currently safe from danger. I felt small stabs of pain all over my body but I couldn't tell where exactly. It hurt as much as the first pain in my back, but it still hurt. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I heard the sound of empty barrels. **Grab them. Make them pay. Show them your power. Make them fear you. Do it. Do it now. **

_I will make them pay for this. They will pay for trying to kill my Luce. Nothing can take her away from me as long as I am still here. _

The first clicking I hear was off to my right. I jump to it, determined to capture the culprit. He was behind a large green table. _What is with the furniture and colors here?_ I stood on it, staring down at him. He jerks his head up seeing who the person was who found him. It was a man with dark brown hair and a dark blue t-shirt. I rip the gun from his slimy fingers and lift him, with my right hand, by his throat.

"W..what... are... y...you?" His voice was so soft and horse normal people probably couldn't hear it. I start closing my fist around his throat, slowly strangling him. Off to my left I saw some T.V. cables and I walk over and grab them.

I rip them off the appliances and tie his hands behind his back before whispering, "Your worst nightmare." I then threw him at Luce's feet before moving onto the next one. The cables hung up in my mouth as I found my next target. It was a girl with green hair. I pounced on her from the side and pushed her to her back. I tied her hands, that there were to Luce, and move onto the next. There was a total of five people, three men and two female.

I got a collection of stares and 'What are you?' s but I ignored them. After I got them all I returned to my place attached to Luce. At that moment the rest of the group walked in.

"It's clear. We can find any-...one...he...re." The red-head's voice faded as she saw the scene in front of her. The rest froze in their places. _What did they see that I don't? _However, my eyes were trained on the prisoners, making sure they didn't escape, or try something. My tail swished across the ground earning me the sound of small clinking. This, of course, grabbed my attention.

I turn to have the color of crimson fill my vision. Unable to guess the object I looked at the floor. It was littered with bent and broken bullets. _What did this? This is crazy._ The fact that they were only around me did nothing to aid my confusion. I move slightly only to wince in one hand I try to feel the source of the pain, my lower back.

Instead I felt something slightly leathery and scaly. _What is this? What is this leathery and scaly? What happened to me? _I began to run scenarios in my head each one worse than the last. **Don't worry so much. Everything will be just fine. **_How can you say that? What is going on? _**Don't fret so much. Everything is completely normal. Your wings have released. **_Wings? Released? What are you talking about?_ **Test them out? **_How? If I could?_ **Think about the movements, the muscles, the wings themselves. **

I switch my attention to my wings and thought about the voice's words. My first priority is stretching them out. They only felt slightly sore as if they were adjusting the more I used them. **That's right. When you attacked those who tried to hurt her you gained the experience you needed. **

"What happened here?" Mira asked.

"What? No way! Salamander got his wings? No fair!" This earned him a smack on the back of his head by Levy.

"Lu-lu, what happened here?" Mira spoke again.

"Honestly Mira? I have no idea. Not anymore."

"Trap. Heard and acted. Protected or saved. Revenge. Hate you." The words tumbled from my mouth before I could even think. I got a collection of mixed emotion before Luce asked the question?

"Can you elaborate?" I cock my head as the word was unfamiliar.

"Clarify. Explain. Give more detail."

"Oh. When we walked into the living rooms heard the sound of shuffling feet. That was the first clue. Then I heard them clicking the bullets into place and the cocking of guns. I guessed what was next and I saved her from death. I felt pain before the bullets fired and during the firing. The second they stopped I captured them. Questions? No? Good. I'm done talking. Oh! Last thing. I hate all of you for almost getting Luce killed." I closed my mouth and hid us with my wings.

"Move your wings. I can't see."

"Sorry." Move my wings off to the side and glare at the people in front of me.

"Besides Gajeel and Natsu, are there any other dragon slayers?" Luce asked. Two hands went up. Wendy and Laxus.

"Have either of you heard the same weird voice?" They shook their heads.

"Why only Natsu?"

"They haven't been in the same situations as Natsu. Or maybe there is a deeper darker reason." Erza supplied.

"Didn't you hear the voice before you fought Gajeel?" I knew the question was directed at me.

"Yes and no. I first heard a few minutes before Lisanna. It was when I first woke from my nap."

"Then-" A shuffling behind us reminded us of where we were.

"Wendy. Get the watermelon." The youngest sister not it and took off, Her pet following binder.

"So, O'Hare. Where's our money?"

"W-what money?" The man in the middle spoke.

"What money?" Lucy kick him in the stomach. He doubled over. "The money you owe us?" She kicked the girl that was left.

"Hey! You can't-"

"Can't what?" She grabbed his cheeks, "ask where my money is?" She let go.

"Find out where you stashed the $175 thousand dollars you owe us?" She grabbed the hair of the young girl and drug in front of him.

"We d-don't h-have that kind of money."

"I don't see how that can stop you." Juvia drew her knives and step forward. She began play with her daggers as Luce continue to speak.

"There are other ways to pay. There is what… Five people living here? Why couldn't three combined their paychecks monthly? After all, we don't charge interest." Juvia ran her blades against the cheeks and the back of next of our victims creating small lines but not drying blood.

"Why the hell did you even gamble away money you didn't have? To gamble a mafia that will stop at nothing to collect the money people owe!" And quick slices to be a sliced up their arms, faces, and clothes. They were bringing pain knowing better than to yell out.

"Do you know how far will go to get what we want?" Juvia then grab their long hair and sharply cut off so it fell around the shoulders. As Luce walked I stayed in step with her, my wings folded neatly inside my back sometimes hitting a random victim in the face on purpose.

"So, O'Hare. How are you gonna give us our money?" Wendy chose that moment to enter the room.

"I-I d-don-"

"Know what happens when we don't get our money? One of several options. One we take a replacement, two violence, three we get our money." She took the watermelon from Wendy and set it on the ground.

"Your life and as you know it. And we will give a shit what happens to you." A second later to heal up your boot stabs into the watermelon splattering the contents on the prisoners. The melons just random their faces and their clothes. Fear was only being that I is no normal person could shatter a watermelon with their heel. **That's right. You deserve that for almost ruining a major part of the plan! **_I'm confused. What now?_ **Don't worry about it. **_How does that help?_

"W-w-we'll g-g-g-get y-you y-your mon-money."

"Yes you will. You have three months before we come back. Bye then only two of the three options will be valid."

"T-three months?"

""Yep. If not, my Dragon will drag you by your hair to the mansion where you will receive your punishment." I flex my wings show them off. The others stood in the back/corner either on their phones or watching the show. It's hard to tell which. Gray was watching intently.

"D-d-dragon?" Luce gestured to Juvia.

"Cut'em loose."

"Three months or Juvia cuts out your tongue O'Hare. After of course you get dragged to the mansion by the Dragon, receive your punishment, and beg for mercy." Juvia States. He choked as we turn to leave. As we let the danger zone I thought my wings receipt. My tell, however, stayed in place.

"Hey Lev. Who else?"

"Quite a few."

"If your turn next Lev."

"You got it. Mira, you joining?"

"Oh yeah."

"We'll see how scared they really are."

**Awesome! New characteristic unlocked! I Love LOVE LOVE this chapter. 'Cause now he has wings and a tail. A bit of foreshadowing: Natsu isn't the only one who can have dragon traits. Till next time!**

**~Brought to you by Nalurocks1625! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, my peeps. It't been what? 5 months since I last updated this story? That is WAY too long to post every chapter. It's hard when I have multiple stories running through my head. It makes me sad when I see the distance that I have put between my stories. I think the next to be posted is _Side Step or FTP?_. We'll see which one I type put first. Mostly because its in a small notebook that I have an easier time writing that _SS_. However, the main problem isn't writing. It's typing up the story. Oh well. On to the story!**

**~~Chapter 6~~**

As soon as we got in the car my stomach started churning in the familiar and uncomfortable way it always does. I buried my face in the crook of her neck in hopes of calming my stomach. Gajeel and Laxus slumped in their seats, green-faced and moaning.

**I'm back. You miss me? **I almost growled aloud when I heard the voice.

_What do you want? I didn't expect you to speak so soon._

**Why the harsh tone? Didn't you miss me? **

_No. But now that you're talking, mind filling me in on some things? Who knows when you'll start talking again._

**Like what? **

_Like why Gajeel and Laxus haven't heard voices yet. _

**Their bond isn't as strong as yours. Once their bond is strong enough or they unlock a characteristic they will hear their voice. **

_When will I stop unlocking things?_

**When you can almost turn into a full dragon. **

_What is almost a full dragon?_

**That is something you can wait for. Don't worry, though, I'll tell you when you're done.**

_When will that be? _The voice didn't answer. I flexed my tail in frustration and irritation. _Stupid voice. Doesn't answer when I'm still talking to it._

We pulled up to another house and Levy led us inside. She kicked the door in and we stormed the place. I have to admit, this part is pretty fun. The family was on the couch, somewhere on the floor, watching something.

"Well, isn't this nice? It's family movie night. Don't we have something similar, sisters?" Levy gushed.

"Yeah. But I do believe that ours is more like The Hunger Games. Only, we use those who can't pay their debts." They paled at Mira's words.

"Anyways, we came here on business. Care to guess what it is?"

"Hey!" Levy exclaimed happily, " I know! Don't they owe us some money?"

"Yeah! That's it! Now...where is it?" Mira's sweet voice only added to the dark aura that was slowly surrounding her. Her necklace glowed purple and a demonic smile was plastered on her face. The people at her feet trembled in fear before glancing at the blue-haired girl by her side. However, the same demonic smile lit her face as well. The rest of us took a seat on whatever was available. Juvia and Erza pushed people from their chairs while Wendy and Luce sat in empty spots. Of course Luce was in my lap. The guys either stood behind them or sat in front of them.

"We don't have the money. We put it in the bank two days ago."

"Well how does that help pay your debt? After all, we don't work in a bank. Don't you remember what happened last time you were this far overdue?"

"No! No, you can't! Not again! Please! Don't do it again!" An older woman burst into tears and fell at Levy's feet.

"Oh, so you do remember."

"No. No. No. Please. You can't. You can't. Not again. And again."

"So, where's our money?"

"A week. Give us a week. I promise." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she spoke.

"Well? What do the rest of you have to say?" An older man, presumably the husband who had been frozen on the couch, now realized the severity of the situation.

"You...don't...mean..."

"Oh yeah. That's exactly what we mean."

"You can't! We haven't recovered from the last time! You know how devastating it was the last time?"

"Nope. No clue. All I know is what happened after we left."

"What happened exactly?" One of the children asked. I looked at the speaker. He looked about 12, with forest green hair, and orange eyes. _Such an odd combination of traits. I wonder where he gets them from. _All the rest of the children, whether they were actually theirs or not it was hard to tell, sat in both confusion and disbelief. One, a girl with bright purple hair and pink eyes, sat in pure terror. She may be the only one who seemed to have a clue of the situation. I wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"You," Levy pointed at the girl. "You remember last time, don't you?" She asked softly. The girl nodded.

"Tell us what happened last time, please?"

"Mommy and Daddy made a huge debt to you. They didn't pay on time and you took something you said had equal value."

"Which was?"

"My older sister," she answered and the children gasped. I wasn't surprised really. Not after what happened at the last house. My guess was that the rest of the guys felt the same. The mother tears flowed faster and husband tried to soothe her.

"It–it w–was… s–so h–hard t–to… y–you can't do this again!"

"Maybe, if you paid the debt before having more kids, we wouldn't have this problem." Mira spat.

"So, who's coming this time?" At the same time all of the children rush to the exits.

"Seal!" Luce shouted. In the next second each of us blocked at least one person from the exit behind us. They must've prepared for this, just not well enough. The girl in front of me had brownish–red hair pulled into a braid and blue eyes. As I stood and glared down at her I felt my tail retract.

"Oh? You thought you could escape? You know you can't escape a dragon." I said. I then picked her up by her collar and dropped her on the couch. After which I moved behind her and gripped the base of her hair. The others did the same. The girl shuddered beneath my fingers. Her bright blue eyes trained on Mira and Levy. They paced the room inspecting the children. Some got dismissed and the parents got kicked out as soon as it began.

Soon there was 3 left. The oldest, the youngest, and one somewhere in the middle. The girl I stopped got let go as well as the kid Lucy blocked. Now we sat on the couch with me on one side with one arm resting on the back of the couch. Lucy was on her phone as I watched the scene. They had just dismissed the middle child and now they stared at the purple-haired girl and a little white-haired toddler boy. _His hair matches Mira's. Weird. _He was maybe two or three and the girl was about 14 or 15.

"Do you think–?" Levy asked. Mira nodded. Mira then walked to the boy and with a loving smile held out her arms. The boy held out his arms in response signaling he wanted to be picked up. Mira rubbed her cheek against his and smiled. He laughed and Mira hugged him close kissing his forehead. Meanwhile Levy stood in front of the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Abigail."

"Would you like to see your sister?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Unfortunately you have to be my maid. Don't worry though, the only cleaning you'll have to do is my room. Plus it's full of books that I can let you read."

"All right. If I can see my sister."

"Perfect. Wendy, please take Abigail and the boy to the car," said Erza.

"What?" Wendy then plucked the boy from Mira's arms and begin walking. He instantly cried and Mira grabbed him back. She stroked his hair, whispered a few words and handed him back to Wendy. Then Wendy, Erza, Jellal, and Romeo all left the car.

"It seems you've taken quite a liking to the boy," Levy observed.

"I hope you likes me too." Mira responded.

"Hey Natsu?" I didn't pay attention to who asked the question.

"Hm?" I hum from my spot on the couch.

"Where's your tail?" The room's attention snapped to me.

"I don't know. It disappeared when Luce gave orders to seal the exits. Why is this of importance? Also I think it disappeared when I felt as if everyone was too busy to take her from me."

"So you felt like you needed to protect her?" Levy asked.

"No. That was the wings. Plus, she hardly needs protecting. She can take care of herself."

"Don't you forget it." Lucy interjected.

"So… Possession?" Juvia asked this question.

"I guess, if that's the only word that would describe it."

"Can we get back to collection? We can wait until we get back to question him." Lucy said with annoyance lacing her tone.

"Gajeel, bring the parents back in." Levy ordered. A minute later the parents came stumbling into the room.

"Welcome back, parents. How was the suspense?" Levy smiled.

"What did you decide?" The wife whispered.

"We'll take two." It sounded as if she was ordering a drink.

"Two!" She burst out. Again.

"I'll kill you!" The husband exclaimed. He spread five knives like a fan for throwing them all Levy.

"Levy!" Mira screamed. The world slowed in motion as I realized their destination. I've never seen anyone die before much less anyone get killed. Levy stood frozen at her impending death. A slow flash of gray appeared in front of her and took a minute to register that Gajeel stood facing Levy with dark gray wings coming out of his back. His arms were spread and his wings mirrored them. The knives shattered on impact. The husband fell to his knees in defeat, gawking at the Dragon before him.

"S–solid script: P–prison." Iron bars slammed to the ground around him, closing the roof is well. Her hands trembled as she pulled out her cell phone.

"M–Michael? Come pick up the t–trash please. We're done here." We filed out of the house with each of the girls taking the wife as they passed.

"Alright. Too much attempted murder for today. Let's get home," said Mira.

"I'm not going to do that!" Gajeel shouted.

"What?" Erza glared.

"I told you no. Shut up! No one asked you for your opinion!"

"What?" She repeated. A look at confusion replaced the glare on her face. Complete confusion also flooded into our faces.

"Get out of my head! I don't know who or what you are… No you're not! Go away!"

"Ooh. Now it make sense."

**It seems that his voice now speaks.**

_I figured as much. Does he not know he can argue in his mind? _

**This is new for him. He just isn't used to it yet.**

_So how does this bond thing work? Why now? Why these people? _

**How the bond works is for you to figure out. Now is because you, and the others, are not mature dragons. That is also for you to figure out. These people is because each one has a connection to your future. It's ironic they chose the person destined for them.**

_How do you know these things? You're just a voice. _

**True, but I am actually magic that your father implanted into your mind to help you with this. He also told some things to Gray in case you didn't listen to me. Your father was intelligent Dragon and tried to teach it to the other dragons who then put the magic into their children. It's possible that they won't react as calmly as you have, their magic voice isn't as strong, or they won't listen to it all together. So you have to be the example.**

_Sounds complicated. I should help Gajeel._

**Good idea.**

"Oi, Gajeel."

"What do you want, Salamander. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Doing what? Fighting with your mind? I don't think you should do that out loud. People think you're crazy. Not that I don't already."

"What?"

"I'll repeat. If you talk to your voice out loud people think you're crazy. Not that I don't already."

"I heard you the first time."

"Then why did you say what?"

"You know what? Fine. I'll yell at him in my head. And not because you said so." I nod and slip into the car after Lucy.

"You did well, Dragon. There was no way I was going to listen to him argue with himself all the way back home."

"Gajeel unlocked his voice. He just doesn't understand that yet." A baby's laughter brought us back to our surroundings. The others had climbed in and now Gajeel sat next to Levy while fidgeting with his wings trying to sit comfortably. The car started and lurched and the churning in my stomach returned again.

**You know, her scent can drive part of your motion sickness away. **

_Fine. _I wrap my arms around her waist and close the space between us. Then I nuzzle my face into her neck.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Voice… Said… drives motion… Sick… Away."

"Fine."

**Ha! Point for Dragon!**

**OMM peeps! Gajeel is the second to unlock a characteristic. I figured _Why should all the focus be on Natsu all the time? It should be someone else's turn. _So that is what I did. I shook it up. You know, I think its time for another appearance from Lisanna. Don't you think? *evil smirk* That's all for today. I hope you enjoy.**

**~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

**~Please Review and follow**

**~Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning to all those who follow ITM. I have not see you in a while. Now I know you have been waiting a while and I am super sorry for that. I really hope you aren't offended and I regret it if you are. Totally my fault. No excuses. However, for your diligent waiting I have repaid you with another chapter. Thank you to all who support this story. And thank you to nightwarriorwolf68 and Lyonsgirl for following this story as well.**

**You just are following all of my stories aren't you, ****Lyonsgirl? I totally just realized this as I was writing this. You should all follow Lyonsgirl's example and follow all of my stories. I will try to post more chapters sooner but _The Space Between_ and _Dragon Scales_ have most of my attention considering how popular they are.**

**Disclaimer: You all know the truth so I don't need to keep repeating it...**

**~~Chapter 7~~**

The drive back to the mansion was longer than it was to collection. I was aware that the girls were talking, Gajeel kept fighting, despite his motion sickness, and the other dragon slayers were unable to move due to our motion sicknesses. I was included. Fun. The soft vanilla and strawberry scent that was Lucy did little to calm my churning sickness this time.

**Don't worry. The closer you get to her, the better your M.S. will get.** _If you say so. I don't know why I trust you so much, anyway. _

After what seemed like hours we pulled up to the mansion. Luce and I got out first, like last time, followed closely by the others. Mira held the white haired baby boy and made Laxus hold Abigail. Erza questioned why and Mira said she didn't want Abigail to get lost. I think it was cuz she could make Laxus do whatever she wanted. We made our through the hallways and went into an office type place. There sat a man I recognized as Lucy's father.

"Good afternoon, father." The girls said in unison.

"Good afternoon, my daughters. What news have you brought me?"

"O'hare has three months before he and his family join our games."

"Good. Mira, what is with the children?"

"You remember the last girl I brought home?" Mira asked. He nodded.

"This is her sister and brother. However, I'm going to raise him as my own and teach him magic. Abigail will join her sister as my personal maids. She serves no one but me and her parents have more children. If they don't pay soon and keep having more children or adopt more, the household will have more servants."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"Gajeel has wings now." Levy responded.

"Does he now? Any other features?" She shook her head.

"Just wings."

"I see. Lucy? What about your dragon?"

"Same. He has wings as well. Now he has both wings and a tail. Right now neither are visible or present. He also shows a lot of control over his new features seconds after he unlocks them. Unlike Levy's dragon who still can't get his wings under control. He's been messing with them ever since he saved Lev's life. We also found some new information about them but not much. That is all."

"Good work. You are all free for the rest of the day and tomorrow as well. Enjoy. There has been too much attempted murder recently."

"Hey, I just said that!" Mira exclaimed happily. Her father nodded before he gestured for us to leave. We walked into the hall before we separated and walked in different directions. Lucy then led the way to her bedroom. Once inside she walked up to one of many dressers and pulled out what looked liked a bikini. I was curled in my bed watching her through one eye, while the other was closed.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Where are we going?"

"Swimming."

"I don't have-" I stop talking as something hits my face. I pull it off to find it was a pair of swim shorts. They looked oddly familiar, almost identical to the ones I had at my apartment with Gray.

"I had your clothes moved from your apartment to here." That made sense. I shrugged before changing my clothes. My shorts were black with orange flames while Luce's bikini was red with black stars. She then pulled a light blue sundress over it. After, she tossed me a black shirt which I easily caught. I pull it over my body and followed Luce out of the room. We walked down many hallways until finally we walked into a room. Inside was a huge pool, and hot tub. White lounge chairs were littered on the outside of the pool.

"You have a pool and hot tub in this mansion of yours?" I ask.

"Technically, it's your mansion too."

"Right." Walking over to one of the chairs Lucy took off her sundress and dropped it on the chair. I shrugged before pulling off my shirt and tossing it on a chair.

"So, now what?" I asked as I stared into the pool.

"Seriously? You don't know what to do with a pool?"

"I do. It's just–" I never got the chance to finish as Lucy pushed me into the pool. Once I was able to get air back in my lungs, I glared at her. She was too busy laughing to notice. That gave me a wonderful idea. Just then I felt a small pain at the top of my head. However, seconds later it was gone and I ruffled my hair to rid myself of the lingering pain. For a second I thought I felt something in my hair so I paused.

**Don't think about that yet. Get her back. She laughed at you. Now it's your turn.**

I smirk as wonderful idea came to my mind. Just then I felt a small pain on the top of my head. However, seconds later it was gone and I ruffled my hair to rid myself of the lingering pain. for a second I thought I felt something in my hair but I quickly shrugged it off. I had to revenge that I needed from the blonde. Silently I swam over to her. I stare at her for a second and she's giggling uncontrollably. I rise out of the water behind her and stand there for a moment. Then I quickly I pull her up and throw her to the center of the pool.

"Natsu!" she squeaked. As she hit the water I dived in after her. Staying beneath the water I swam up to her. Staying below the water for a second longer, suddenly I pop up next to her.

"Natsu! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't scare me!"

"You were scared?" I smirk.

"No. I'm Saying don't do it in the future."

"Why not?" I slowly swam in circles around her.

"I could shoot you."

"But, you can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Bullets can't cut through my wings." I smirked.

"Well aren't you special?"

"Yes I am. Want to see how much?"

"Not really."

"Sure you do."

"Would you stop swimming in circles please?"

"My my. Is someone getting dizzy?"

"No. But I'm getting annoyed." Just then the door leading out opened. In walked Gajeel and Levy. I smirked as they got in the pool. Fresh blood. Sinking below the water I swim towards the pair. My body skin the floor and the vibrations in the water told me where they were. Silently breaking the surface I find that my prey was right in front of me. They were both facing Luce with their backs facing me.I took a deep breath and sink below the water again. Quickly I pull on Levy's strings to her swimsuit and pull Gajeel's shorts off completely. When satisfied I swim to the edge and finally got out. I put his shorts on the door handle and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Salamander!"

"And what do you want, my poor ugly cousin?"

"What did you do?" Luce Asked.

"Nothing," I said cheekily.

"Now I know you did something." Just then Levy shrieked.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"My strings came undone!"

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Where are my shorts, Salamander!?" Gajeel yelled.

"Alright don't know what you're talking about," I responded.

"I know you did this!"

"Did what?"

"I'm going to murder you!"

"How if you're down there, I'm out here and apparently your shorts are missing? I don't think Lev will like it if you're running around butt naked," I responded. Gajeel growled.

"Is someone upset? Poor pathetic Iron Dragon."

"That's it! I'm going to kill you! I don't care if I make it or not!"

"Suit yourself. Catch me if you can, Dragon Slayer." I will my wings open and felt a small slice of pain in my back. As Gajeel gets out of the pool my wings open and I flap them lifting myself from the ground.

"Did you forget!? I have wings too!"

"You still have to catch me!" I yelled happily.

"If I catch you, I'm going to kill you!"

"You say that but I see no proof." He pulled himself out of the water and I see the girls cover their eyes in response.

"At least cover yourself with a towel!" Levy shouted. Gajeel growled and grab a towel off the chair.

"There! Happy now!?"

"What is going on with your dragon?" I hear Levy ask.

"I don't know." It started as soon as he jumped in the water."

"You know, pushing someone into the pool is not someone jumping into the pool." I called down to her. Then I started laughing as Gajeel struggled with his wings. They were still out but he couldn't figure out how to lift off.

"Look what we have here! A dragon who can't fly! Call the museum; we have a relic!" I shouted.

"I'll show you who's a relic!" He shouted back. "Once I figure out how to get these damn wings to work," he muttered the last sentence under his breath. I laugh again and fly closer to him. I hover above him and he looked up at me and glared. Lighting a fire ball and launch it at his face and fly away. Just then the doors opened and Juvia and Gray walked in.

"Hey popsicle, those boxers or swim shorts!? Cuz I see you have neither!" he looks down and runs from the room. when he comes back he is clothed and a scowl present on his face.

"What's with the face, Ice Princess? It makes you look uglier than usual." I laughed as he looks around for me.

"Why don't you say that to my face, fire breath. Where are you?"

"Why don't you look up, ice for brains?"

"You're flying aren't you?" He asked without looking up.

"Aw. You are so smart, freezer breath," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

" What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whatever do you mean, droopy eyes?"

" What did you do to him, Lucy!?" Gray yelled.

"Me? I didn't do anything. Watch your tongue, pet!"

"I would if my brother wasn't way past his normal obnoxious level!"

"I have an obnoxious level? What a big word, stripper. Did you just read the dictionary?"

"Shut the hell up, Salamander! Once I figure out these wings, I'm going to murder ya!"

"Give it a rest already! You said you were going to kill me how many times now and I still have yet to see it. I don't think it's gonna happen!" I burst out laughing.

"Lucy, fix him!" Gray yelled. "Before I do it myself!"

"But, brother. You haven't even been here that long. We haven't even played a game yet!" I felt my eyes gleam.

"I don't want to play!"

"You're no fun. Don't be a stick in the ice. Have some fun. You know you want to."

"I know I don't want to."

"Fine. I'll have some fun."

"That's not–" Before he could say more I flew in circles around him and Juvia spitting fire. Once I stopped I flew above them.

"Cut this out, Flame Shit!"

"Is that any way to talk to your brother? Don't answer that. You're way too busy trying to escape my fire. How well do fire and water and ice mix? If the fire is hot enough ice melts and the water evaporates. What will you do then?"

"Dragon, come!" I smirk as another idea comes to mind. I turned to face her.

"Yes, Luce?" She opened her mouth but another voice came out.

"I'm going to rip you away from her, Salamander! Then I'm going to bury you so deep, you'll never see her again!" My eyes narrowed as I looked at Gajeel.

**He wants to break you up. He's going to pull you apart.**

"No!" Luce yelled.

**She made her scream. He's a threat. Protect her.**

"You can take me away from me, Redfox," I growled.

"Watch me." I was about to launch myself at him when I heard the voice.

**Forget him. Protect Lucy. She's more important.**

"Dragon!" I ripped my eyes from Gajeel and looked at Lucy. Gajeel waw and started stomping towards her. As Gajeel jumped into the pool I dived for her. After two steps Luce was in my arms and I easily lifted her from the pool.

"Levy! Restrain your dragon!"

"Solid script: Wooden cage!" Levy yelled. Gajeel moved to try and avoid the cage, but was too slow. The wooden bars slammed down around him before lifting him out of the water.

"Dragon, why are you bleeding?"

"What?" She touched the side of my face and when she pulled that I saw the scarlet drops on her fingers.

"Let's go to my room. We have some things to talk about." I nod and fly from the room leaving everyone where they were.

**~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

**~Follow Favorite and Review**

**~Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good morning, my faithful followers! It's been a while, hasn't it? You know, I hadn't realized that I had abandoned this story for so long! When I first noticed it, I freaked out. And now a year has almost gone by and you have to be rewarded for your patience. Anyways, awhile ago I noticed how OOC Natsu and the others had become. I didn't like it and this is my attempt at fixing it. **

**So I don't actually know who the girls' father really is, but I gave some implication to who it might be at an earlier date. I might change it later but I don't know who it should be since they don't have a really big role. That was really the only thing I had to address so...yeah. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: All of the drama that follows is solely from the mind of Jazmin Gato and nobody else. Anything else is not mine.**

**~~Chapter 8~~**

It didn't take long to get back to the room. After all, we flew instead of walked. When we got there, I gently set her down and she rounded on me. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare and her arms were folded beneath her chest. I could tell she wanted answers, but I wasn't sure I could give any.

"Explain yourself, Dragon. What was that scene about?" I shrugged.

"That isn't an answer, Dragon. Give me the real answer, Dragon."

"That isn't my name, you know," I tried to reason.

"I don't care. Shrugging isn't an answer. Now give me a better reason." Anger sparked in the back of my mind.

"Isn't it?" I ask her.

"No, it isn't. What kind of idiot thinks shrugging is an answer."

"Why can't it be an answer?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Dragon!" She yelled. "What was wrong with you!?" Was she _blaming_ me? The small spark burned a small flame and slid down into my chest. Why was she blaming me? What did I do?

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You embarrassed me in front of my family!" She _was_ blaming me. The small flame jumped as if someone poured gas on it... As if she poured gas on it. It seemed to me that the flame seemed to grow larger with every mean tone that laced her voice and every mean or smart remark that spilled from my lips.

**No! Don't fight with her!**

_Why not? And if you don't shut up, you're next._

"Oi! Gray isn't even related to you!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does! And I said not to use that tone!" The fire burned within me, my anger fueling it.

"And if I don't? If I continue with this tone, what would you do? You may have a powerful family and strong magic, but your small, weak, little body is nothing compared to me," I hissed. Suddenly a strong pain tore through my mouth. I winced and touched my jaw before I continued.

"You can't stop me," I sneered. "With these new features, I could so easily overpower you. So, I repeat. What can you do to stop me?" Lucy gasped.

"Y–your teeth, Dragon."

"What about 'em?"

"T–there's blood." As she mentioned it, I registered the familiar taste of copper in my mouth. However, I was too angry to care.

"So?" I asked. Lucy sighed and pulled out a remote. I growled and before she could press any of the buttons, I flew forward and snatched the remote from her small hands.

"Hey! Dragon, I demand you give that back!"

"Sorry, _Lucy_. No can do. But if you'll excuse me, I'm out of here." I started for the door when her next words froze me in place.

"What about Gray? Are you going to leave him here?" I cursed under my breath.

"Fine," I muttered. I threw open the door when she asked one last question.

"Where are you going now?"

"Just because I'm chained to this house doesn't mean that I'm chained to this room. Have fun without me." Turning, I slam the door behind me and took off flying. I had no idea where I was going just as long as it was away from there.

After minutes of flying, I finally found the outside world. Already feeling tired from my flight, I flew straight towards the tallest roof. Once I got there, I settled on the warm tiles. I sighed and stared at the sky. The sun was past its highest point but not quiet setting yet. I haven't decided on how long I was planning on staying here but I no intention of going back anytime soon. After all, I was still mostly angry but I wasn't really sure why yet. I could still feel the lingering feeling at the back of my skull. Remembering the blood, I slowly licked it off my teeth and used my tongue to explore the new length of my canines. However, it seemed like the two top were noticeably longer than the bottom two. I couldn't help but wonder why.

**May I talk now?**

_Sure. Just as long as you don't mention why I couldn't fight her. Anything else is fair game._

**Very well. Anything in particular?**

_The blood. Was that always there?_

**Yes. Whenever you unlock a characteristic at an extremely fast, and suddenly, it releases blood at the contact point.**

_Why didn't I notice it until now?_

**You were always a bit occupied.**

_I guess. _I paused. _So this is my life now, isn't it? As someone else's pet? I no longer have my old home, my old friends, my own right? And what do I get? A dog bed? A collar? Some comfort for my incurable motion sickness? Great, just what I wanted to do in my life._

**When you put it that way, it actually sounds rather pitiful.**

_Don't you think I know that? Before this house, this life, it was just Gray and I. Yeah we fought a lot but all brothers do that. We didn't have anyone else after Igneel died. Gray's parents died before he even knew them. It's possible we had the same parents but who the hell cares anymore? All we have ever known was that Igneel raised us as brothers and after he was gone we only had each other. We've been through a lot over the years and I thought for sure we would have had way more adventures but...now...now that dream is smashed to bits. Plus, besides the fact that we are pets now, my brother, who is all I have left in the world, is somebody else's pet. I don't see him almost at all anymore all because some girl wanted a pet since she was bored with life. _

**Why don't you tell her?**

_And tell her what? 'Hey, I hate you and this life you picked out for me. So can I take my brother and I home now? Great thanks.' Yeah right. She'd laugh and punish us both for these thoughts._

**She would not.**

_How do you know?_

**I don't. That doesn't mean—**

_That's exactly what it means. If you haven't noticed, this girl is part of a mafia._

**I'm aware.**

_Great. So you know just how hopeless this situation is._

**I'm not so sure—**

_Just can it already. I'm done talking._

**Very well.**

_And stop talkin' so politely._

**Not an option.**

_Great. Just perfect. _I sighed and as my fingers glided through my salmon colored hair effortlessly. Returning my focus to the darkening sky, I cautiously watched as the sun began to sink below the trees.

_Was I really gone that long? How long have I even been out here?_ The voice didn't answer my rhetorical question and I made no effort to get up and return to my room. After all, _Lucy_ was probably still there. I wasn't ready to go back yet, nor did I want to. This was one of the first times since I got here that I was given a chance to be by myself and it was without sadness or fear. Who knew when I would this opportunity again. When I get back, she would probably tighten every restriction she had to make sure this wouldn't happen again. But, what did unpleasant futures matter anyway? What really mattered was the here and the now. The rest of the boring stuff could come later.

So, I just continued to lie there on the now cooling roof. I watched as birds chirped their happy songs while flying just above my head. I listened as the night insects began to wake and make calls of their own. It was all so peaceful here. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second and I hardly tried to fight it. It grew harder and harder to stay awake as the sounds of nature slowly lulled me to sleep. I single, little nap couldn't hurt anybody, could it? Then maybe, when I woke back up I would feel like going back. Just maybe.

**XXX**

When my eyes finally opened, it was the darkness that greeted me. Stars glittered high above my head and the night animals sang their happy songs. Gray called them different words but really, they were just night animals. Plus, I could hardly ever remember the word that Gray called them. I continued to lie there, unsure of what I wanted to do next. I really didn't feel like leaving but my growling stomach said something completely different. My mind wandered back to my whole experience at this mansion. My home was broken into, I was taken against my will to a place I've never been, given to people I've never seen, purely for their own personal entertainment. And I hadn't done much to resist these advances. I did what was expected of me, obeyed the rules given and everything. Why was that? Why was I acting this way? This wasn't me. This wasn't the type of person that I was. I was never this calm, obedient puppy to be ordered around and to follow their master blindly.

Who was this person who had control over my body? When would I regain control over what I lost? Why was I out of control in the first place? These questions swirled around my brain as I continued to stare at the sky. Thinking wasn't one of my strong suits either, so when my stomach growled a second time, I knew what I had to do. I had to sneak into the mansion, raid the kitchen, and escape before anyone knew I was there. At this, I slowing peeled my body off of the roof and spread my wings before letting myself fall towards the ground. Air rushed past my face, my heart pumping adrenaline into my veins. The ground was coming closer and at the last second, I flapped my wing sending my body up into the sky. The stars glowed beautifully in the dark night sky as I flew beneath them. The cool breeze flowed smoothly across my wings and I soared through the air. It was so peaceful out here. Hopefully, after the tantrum I threw, I could be outside more. But who knows. It could be possible that I gained more prison time and/or restrictions instead.

Finding an open window, I flew silently through it and continued down the hallway. I didn't know exactly where the kitchen was, so I simply wandered. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. The halls were dark and it was hard so see anything at all. So, I continued flying down random hallways until I found it. After it was all said and done, I had no idea how many halls I flew through. However, after many long minutes of searching, I was rewarded. I landed softly and stared at the fridge before my raid began. The worst part was, I was nowhere near satisfied when the alarm sounded. But, it wasn't one of those loud, flashing red light alarm. It was an extremely high pitch ringing sound. It hurt my ears and I covered them, trying to block out the sound. When I finally decided to get the heck out of there, I found that all the doors were locked. Wasn't that just great? I mean, who does that? I knew the guards were coming. It was common sense that they would, so I decided to finish my dinner before they arrived.

"Freeze, Dragon!" Swallowing the food in my mouth, I turn to them. Several men dressed in black filled the room with their guns pointed straight at me. Who did these people think they were anyway.

"Can't. I control fire," I retort.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, Dragon?" One of the guards said. It was probably the head guard but who cares? I know I didn't.

"I think you're funny lookin'," I call back.

"Enough! What is going on here?" The loud voice of the mafia don echoed around the room. I looked at the man to find that his daughters and their pets standing behind them.

"Sir, we located the dragon. What do you want us to do, boss?" said man looked at his daughter.

"Lucy, he's your pet. You must deal with him. For safety reasons, half of the guards will stay and the rest of you can go back to bed. It's late." Turning, the don left the room as well as half of the guards.

"Seriously, Salamander?" Gajeel asked haughtily. "You wake us all up for some food? You couldn't have waited until morning?"

"I didn't ask you to come. Nor does bookworm here need you for protection. I'm sure she can talk care of herself. So why are you here? I know it's not or food. Ain't that right, Metalface? You're not even dressed to impress."

"Tsk. Let's go, Shrimp. We're not having a repeat of yesterday," Gajeel grunted and turning towards the door.

"Aw, why? You embarrassed, bolts for brains?" I taunted as I noticed his retracted wings. Gajeel simply growled before grabbing his person and stomped out of the room. They were followed by a grumpy Laxus and a sleepy Wendy, Romeo, and Mira. Juvia tugged on Gray who refused.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Ice Princess? We're pets after all. We have to obey our _masters_." I sneer. I still stood in front of the fridge and waited for someone else to make the first move.

"Dragon, stop this." My attention turned to the blond who had nothing but a scowl on her face.

"Why should I?" I wasn't about to be told what to do anymore. Not even by the mafia don's daughter.

"Natsu, where have you been?" Gray asked. Clearly, he just wanted my attention. I was all too happy to give it to him. Not that he would be.

"And how would you know I was gone, _Gray_? We hardly see each other. Then, when I do see you, I can't talk to you! Know why?! It's because we're _PETS! _We're not humans anymore, Gray! We are freakin' PETS! Time that was once spent on video games, junk food, and just plain hanging out is now spent following people we hardly know! Is this our lives now?! Will we spend the rest of our lives stuck in some invisible cage?! I ALMOST left earlier! Then, she threatened _your_ life! Our entire lives have been uprooted and for what!? For what, Gray! For someone else's FREAKIN' ENTERTAINMENT!" I knew the room temperature was rising. I could see them pulling at their clothes, but I didn't care. The guards, probably thinking I couldn't hear them over my own loud voice, advanced. Maybe, they were trying to sneak up on me but I refused to let them get me.

"Back up! I'm not done yet!" I burst. The men charged, and I was ready for them. I easily knocked the first three men away with my tail and fought others with my fists. I knew that I shouldn't be mad at Gray. He really didn't do anything. I was aware that my anger was getting the better of me, yet I couldn't stop it. Anger was flowing out of me and targeting whatever my attention was focused on.

**You need to stop this. This anger isn't healthy. You could hurt someone. Badly. Is that what you really want?**

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU! YOU'RE JUST A VOICE IN MY HEAD AND I'M NOT LISTENING! THAT GOES FOR ALL THE REST OF YOU TOO!" I screamed before pointing at the three in front of me.

"I'M DONE WIT YOU AS MY SO-CALLED _MASTER_, I'M DONE WITH THIS HOUSE, I'M DONE BEING A PET, AND I'M DONE HAVING MY LIFE BEING CONTROLLED BY SOMEONE ELSE!" I panted heavily. Shocked looks stared at me as I watched the blond's mouth move but no words were said. Then at her side appeared a pink haired woman wearing a maid outfit. Broken chains dangled from her wrists which swayed as she turned to me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dragon. You must be chained now." Without even pausing, she reached towards me and the chains on her wrists extended. Smacking them away from me, she retaliated by flinging them back at me like whips. Our fight didn't last long as it was interrupted by some guy with cat ears and a suit. His spells kept having the word, "lion" in them and soon I was distracted by the sound of clinking chains. I'm not really sure what happened next, but I do know that I ended up on the floor, desperately trying to escape the chains that restricted me. I growled savagely at any who tried to get close. That being the guards, Lucy and Juvia. Gray didn't move. Maybe he was ordered not to or maybe he was shocked, but it didn't matter.

"What? You scared, Popsicle? Are you afraid that your only brother has gone off the deep end? Don't worry your frozen boxers, Ice Queen. After this, you won't have to see your crazy little brother ever again," I said with mock happiness from where I lay on the ground.

"Wait, what?" He asked, breaking from his vegetative state.

"That's right. I can hear them talking. I'm too much of a danger to be kept up here. So, down to the dungeon. Isn't that sweet? Aren't they so considerate?" I ask baring my fangs. "Here goes the troublemaker brother you've always been ashamed of." Carefully, I stood and they guarded every side.

"I never–" he tried to protest.

"Yeah right. I know damn well what you've thought of me. Always blowing up something, or setting something on fire. Super loud, obnoxious, and annoying. You've thought about leaving me or turning me into the cops, regardless of the good work we've done for the guild. I've been a pain in your ass and you can't wait to see me go. Only now, you can't bare the thought that I am leaving you. Too bad for you that it isn't my own choice. If it weren't for how much I care about you, I would have left before when I had the chance. Have a nice new life, Gray. I'm sure you'll enjoy being a _pet_." I spat. As the words left my mouth, one of the guards poked me with his gun.

"Touch me again and I'll rip out your throat after I shove your gun down it," I growled. The man pulled back his gun but otherwise didn't respond. Another guard simply gave a, "follow me," before he started walking. The chains had shifted to allow me to walk normally but nothing else. My tail swished angrily behind me. Just before walking from the room I cast one last glance at the remaining occupants. Who knew when I would see them next?

**~Gray's POV~**

Saying that I was shocked was an understatement. I mean, how could I not be? My only brother had practically blown up in anger and now was being taken to who knows where. He was right, though. After being uprooted from our old lives and plopped into new ones, we just settled. We didn't fight or anything. We accepted and moved on. Yet, that wasn't who we were. We weren't the follow the leader type of people. And while Natsu had been pouring out his feelings, more like shouting them, what had I done? I stood there, like an idiot, just watching as they took him away. Just as he was about to walk out the door, I finally forced my legs to move. I ran towards the guards, desperately trying to reach them before they were out of sight.

"Wait! Natsu!" I saw his head turning, but just seconds before I got there a large slab of metal slammed down to the floor. My hands hit the wall, bracing the rest of my body to decrease the damage, seconds after it closed. I...failed. I missed it. I had ruined my chance to get my brother back. To fight for him, with him, everything. I ruined everything. I threw my fists into the closed exit. It was gone, all gone. His friends, his family, his home, his life. Everything that was his was gone or taken from him.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault," I muttered, letting my head hit the door. I don't know how long I stood there, with my head and fist taking turns hitting the iron. It was when I felt a hand touch my shoulder that I left my depressing thoughts.

"Let's go, Snowflake. We've been robbed of too much sleep already." She was right, but I didn't care. I'd still be wallowing tomorrow and the next day. So what did it matter? However, I could feel the exhaustion creeping up my spine. It ran along my nerves, crawled into my bones, swam around in my mind until there was only exhaustion. I didn't want to leave; I couldn't leave. This was the last place I had seen him, even if his brother was screaming at him. I couldn't decide if I wanted to leave or stay. Then, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a different voice.

"I'm sorry this happened. But it wasn't your fault," the voice said. Was it really not his fault? In some ways, I guess it wasn't. Then whose was it?

"Once he's calmed some, he can be let free," the voice continued. Let free? My gaze on the door hardened.

"Lucy...don't." So it was Lucy who said it. Interesting. I turned my head to look at her.

"Let free?" I voiced. She shrugged. "What do you mean by 'let free'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Once he calms down and is trained properly, he can be released." My anger boiled in my blood.

"What is he to you?" I ask, turning the rest of my body towards her.

"What?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"What is he to you? Is he some animal that needs to be caged? A pet that needs to be trained? Is he not a human that was brought here against his will? Did you not realize that he is a human who has powers just like you? How would you like it if you were taken away from your family and friends? Some of the blame does fall on my part, for not protecting him and not standing with him but the rest is your fault! It's all your fault! I'll kill you for this!" I don't really know why I turned murderous but I don't know what would have happened of Juvia hadn't stopped me. I could feel my lungs burning for oxygen as I struggled against her water lock. Finally, after minutes of struggling against the hot water, the world faded to black. After all, I couldn't use my ice magic it the hot water was melting everything he made.

Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe it was for the best that I was hopefully going to be locked up. After all, his brother's words struck some major chords within him. If he couldn't be with his brother, then at least he could be in a similar situation as him. He just didn't know if his treatment would be the same. He could certainly try but that didn't mean he would get the feeling or punishment he wanted. Why didn't they realize was going on with them before? What caused Natsu to realize it in the first place? What were they going to do? At least he could attempt. That was all he could do at this point.

**~General POV~**

Days later, nothing had changed. Natsu was still nowhere to be found and it had taken its toll on everyone. Lucy and the girls were indifferent but they certainly felt the change. Gray refused to move from Juvia's room and sometimes even refused to eat. And although Gajeel didn't even like the Fire Dragon Slayer, he still felt his absence as well and didn't really know how to handle it. Especially, after the scene that he listened to in the kitchen. When he left the room, he had only gone around the corner so that he could still hear what was going on.

The stupid Salamander was an extremely loyal family man. How could he be happy that Salamander was locked up when he cared so much about his brother? He cared for his brother so much that he was willing to sacrifice his freedom to show that his brother something was wrong. It rose suspicions and questions within him himself as well. Why he adopted this life so quickly? Was there some type of spell on him to make him settle? Before this point, Gajeel had been a lone wolf. He went wherever he pleased, spoke how he wanted, ate what he felt like, said what came to mind, the works! He depended on no one, and no one depended on him. Except for his cat Lily. Suddenly, he was attacked on the street in the middle of the night and taken here. Lilly fought for a while but soon, reluctantly fled under Gajeel's own orders. He could still feel the cat's stare on him throughout the castle, but Gajeel had yet to see him. Lilly wasn't an ordinary cat either. Lilly was an exceed with a battle form. The two had formed an inseparable bond and have never been without the other since. Until now. Great.

This thinking had brought him to a rather silent, and almost gloomy behavior which made Levy very irritable. If Levy was irritable, it spread to Wendy who spread it to her other sisters. Then these feelings were felt by their pets. All in all, if one was affected, everyone felt it. So it was this feeling that led to this conversation.

"You have to put it into this. This has gone on long enough," Levy told her blonde sister. All the girls currently sat at the dining room table and Lucy was the target.

"I don't know how to end this!" She protested, waving her arms.

"We have to do something," Erza argued.

"Juvia agrees. Juvia can't keep this up much longer. Gray can only live so long with barely eating and Juvia force-feeding him," the bluenette's head rested in her hand as she thought of the depressed ice mage.

"You force-feed him?" she was asked. Juvia didn't glance up as she answered. It was a sad topic.

"Not always. Only when Gray goes more than 3 days without eating. Juvia doesn't like it. Gray should take care of himself," Juvia replied sadly.

"What would you like me to do?" Lucy asked angrily.

"They did bring up very valid points. We did uproot them from their old lives and drop them here," Erza pointed out.

"Yeah. It's just been us for so long that we've forgotten how to treat others. Sure we run a mafia but that shouldn't mean that get to treat our own people like dirt. We only have a few of them, but even our maids and servants get treated better than they do!" Wendy reasoned.

"Alright, alright," Lucy said waving her hands. "I see all of your points. That still doesn't change the fact of what needs to be done to fix it."

"I think that we first need to stop treating them like pets and more like people," Mira suggested. All the sisters nodded in agreement.

"First things first. The boys need their own rooms," Levy suggested.

"It's a good thing our rooms are so spread out," Wendy commented.

"Anything else?" Lucy asked, looking around the table.

"Juvia thinks that we should remake the throne room into a ballroom. Collection doesn't work in there anyway," came Juvia's response.

"I think so as well," Erza said.

"It's good that we are discussing this before another incident like Natsu's happens again," Lucy stated.

"What happened to him anyway?" asked Levy.

"Juvia doesn't think that unlocking a characteristic would make him attack like that," Juvia pointed out.

"Maybe it was the feeling that the characteristic represents."

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Mira's head cocked in question.

"You said he was angry the first time you saw his longer fangs." Lucy nodded. "Maybe the fangs represented anger and because of that it brought up the feelings he felt when we moved him." Everyone murmured in agreement and Lucy sighed as she looked down at the table.

"The only problem left is calming Natsu enough to explain the new circumstances and situations," Lucy murmured.

"What happened with Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Well...when I went to talk with him yesterday...um...all I can say for sure is that he wasn't happy to see me and refused to talk or listen to me," Lucy murmured, looking down at her hands.

"How angry?" Wendy asked.

"Angry enough that I fear that he might lose himself to his dragon side." The girls gasped in shock. How could this happen? What were they going to do now? Not that it was really their problem. But they could worry if they wanted. It wasn't as if they had anything better to do. But what would happen if they could get Natsu back? It was then that they realized that the situation just got a whole lot more complicated.

**So, what did you think? I didn't realize it at first, but this is a very emotional chapter. How would you react it this were you? Also, I think I may stop adding the newest followers and favoriteers since that takes up a lot of time that I don't always have. Just know that I always appreciate the new followers and favoriteers and I will answer any question that you have. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

**Also, know that I still have writer's block on FTP and I have no idea when I will post the next chapter. Dragon Scales and this story are both fully prepared and only need to be typed. Yay! Till next time.**

**~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

**~Follow, Favorite, and Review**

**~Peace out!**


End file.
